


Merry Cabin

by Lowkey (Soldottern)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adultery, Affectionate Insults, Anger, Angry Frigga (Marvel), Asgard, BDSM, Bed Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boredom, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Confessions, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Goddesses, Gods, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Introspection, Jealousy, Large Cock, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Love Confessions, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pagan Gods, Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Power Swap, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Shapeshifting, Sleeping with the enemy, Teasing, Trickster Gods, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Trust Issues, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldottern/pseuds/Lowkey
Summary: Chapter 1: Loki is on the run from the law and seeks refuge in a small cabin in the woods of Vanaheim. He is joined by the goddess Frigg whom he drives absolutely mad, with both his boredom and his cock.Chapter 2: Frigg is fed up with Loki's restlessness so she decides to take matters into her own hands, by making sure he cannot use his.Chapter 3: Loki runs into Frigg on his way to a meeting. He isn't happy to see her holding onto Odin's arm, playing the role of his dutiful wife. Luckily, this particular hall in Asgard provides its visitors with empty rooms and temporary lodging, so Loki can remind Frigg whose wife she really is.DISCLAIMER: These characters are taken from Norse mythology, not the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Loki and Frigg are not related in any way. This is not incest! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Frigg | Frigga & Loki (Norse Religion & Lore), Frigg | Frigga/Óðinn | Odin (Norse Religion & Lore), Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	1. The Magic of Boredom

It was in Loki’s nature that he would constantly be in conflict with the law. Every now and then he would anger the wrong person and he would be hunted down and imprisoned. The trickster had truly elevated making enemies to an art form and consequently he was constantly on the run. This particular instance he was hiding out in a cabin in the forests of Vanaheim, joined by the goddess Frigg whenever she had a moment to spare.

Loki opens the wooden door with a dramatic movement of his arm and exclaims, “Welcome to my humble abode, my prison away from prison.”

Frigg smiles and shakes her head. “We are out here in the beauty of nature. How could that possibly be prison?”, she asks. “Is my presence part of your sentence, my liege?”, Frigg adds and raises her brow, challenging him.

"Unless I am utterly mistaken, you are my warden, are you not?”, Loki responds as he tilts his head slightly, eyeing her with a playful expression.

“Only if you break more laws and get yourself into even more trouble, you smug fool.”, she says and lightly hits his shoulder with her delicate fist. “If you do, you will end up in my hall, guarded by me, my eyes on you at all times.”, she adds without thinking, immediately knowing what his response will be.

“What a cruel fate that would be. Unable to escape your watchful eyes, entirely yours to with as you please. No merciful God would allow that.”, Loki exclaims and clasps his hands in front of his chest in a feigned display of utter despair.

Frigg rolls her eyes and quickly, to not have to confront the reality of her undergarments growing wet with the idea of Loki being utterly at her mercy, she responds, “Shut up and make yourself useful, I’m going to go gather some wood for the fireplace.”

Loki disappears into the cabin as Frigg makes her way into the forest. Once inside he sighs dramatically and begins aimlessly wandering from one room to the next, opening drawers and cupboards as he went. Already he was bored of being there. He wasn’t the type to stay in one place for very long and the mere fact that he didn’t exactly have a choice when it came to going into hiding - well, he could make the choice to go to prison but he really wasn’t the type to surrender peacefully - left him feeling restless and agitated.

Frigg returns to the cabin, carrying branches of firewood to keep them warm during their stay. She had collected them from the forest ground, not wanting to selfishly destroy trees and harm nature. She opens the door and gasps as Loki immediately grabs her and pushes her up against the closest wall, making her lose grip of what she was carrying. The firewood falls to the floor, her arms pinned above her with Loki’s hands on her wrists, she looks at him in shock and confusion. Her face was telling him one thing but the wetness dripping between her thighs told a different story entirely.

“Loki! You made me drop everything!”, she exclaims in frustration, feeling his gaze penetrating her.

“Nothing that a little magic can't take care of, my goddess. This on the other hand…”, his voice trails off as holds her wrists in place with one hand, lowering the other one before sliding at along her the sensitive inside of her pale thighs, inching closer and closer to her cunt.

''Loki, stop it. We have more important things to do before we can be so frivolous. Such as making sure we have food and heat.’’ she groans in frustration, simply wanting to take care of everything before she could let herself relax. Loki on the other hand, already struggling in this isolated place, did not care. As she moves to evade his grasp and pick up the branches, he grabs her from behind, holding onto her hips and slamming her down onto the bed.

“Well then, I’m assuming you will be providing the warmth, seeing as you’re in heat.”, she teases before adding, in a mocking tone, “Does my liege's cock require attention?” Loki’s eyes flicker dangerously. He does not like being mocked, not one bit.

“I’ll show you what my cock requires, my goddess.”, he growls sharply. “I’d like you underneath me, taking my cock.” With one swift movement her tears the dress off her body, ripping it to pieces. Then, her undergarments. Without hesitation he slams his cock into her. Her gasp of surprise turns into a moan of pleasure almost instantly. “Fuck me…L-loki.”

"I intend to, my goddess. I intend to fuck you again and again until you're driven mad with pleasure, exhausted and incoherent. Until you are fully pleased, with my cum dripping out of every hole in your body.”, Loki growls, thrusting his hips with insistent, demanding vigour.

After those words exited Loki's mouth, she was entirely incoherent already. The only thing she was capable of doing was to push herself against him, as he thrust himself into her deeper and deeper. Barely able to get her words out, she moans, ‘’L-lie-ge”, as her tight cunt tightens even more around his cock and she explodes. By the time her cunt relaxes, they are both covered in her cum, a small pool of it staining their bedsheets. She reaches to grab onto his muscular arm, instead he grabs hers, throwing it over her head, holding it down.

‘’Fuck…me.’’, she moans. Loki grins mischievously, making no move to slow his movements inside of her, and utters, “So demanding today, my goddess.” His next thrust is even deeper, even more forceful. “However, I am here to please you, after all.”, he adds with a breathless chuckle. He tries hard to retain his composure, the guise of being in control, when all he wants to do is give into the pleasure.

Every now and then his confident mask slips, for just a second, and his eyes betray a sense of longing and a hint of sadness. Frigg can’t get enough, already she feels sore from his massive cock penetrating her so deeply. She doesn’t care, she wants him inside of her, at all times, she wants to squeeze him in further and further. She wants his cock to consume her entirely and for him to plunge his cum inside of her, all over her. She wants to be covered in him. She squirms under him as her wet cunt contracts and expands over and over as she takes his cock. The two of them together truly were a force of nature.

The feeling of her clenching around his cock again and again nearly drove him mad. Well, madder. Her textured walls grinding against the veins of his shaft so perfectly that he feared he would lose himself entirely. Frigg knows very well of the mask Loki wears at all times, whenever it drops and she sees what's hiding underneath, it drives her mad. What she loves is him. All of him, so to get such a raw view of him, was overwhelming. She wanted to both hug him as well as ask him to take her with even more force. Seeing her face warped with pleasure, sweat beading on her elegant features, her lips slightly parted, he can’t hold on any longer.

However he doesn’t slow his movements as groans, his cock erupting inside of her tight, wet cunt. The feeling of his seed gushing into her is enough for Frigg’s eyes to roll into the back of her head as she clenches around his cock. Beyond the point of being able to hold herself back, she nearly screams, “Oh fuck - Take my hand.”

Loki raises an eyebrow at her in confusion and he moves his hand from where it was holding onto her wrists to hold her hand.

Immediately she exclaims, “No, you absolute buffoon. I meant, marry me.” For the first time since they started the trickster halts his movements entirely.

His face is frozen with a mixture of shock and surprise before, after what feels like an eternity, he finally bends down to be closer to her face and utters, “I am eternally yours, my goddess, with mind, body and soul. However, if we do get married, it will be because I asked for your hand.” Without another moment’s hesitation Loki slams his cock into her once again, filling her to her most inner wall. Frigg gasps, her face a mixture of joy and glee and happiness and bliss. With each thrust Loki feels his breath quicken as her walls contract around his cock. His rhythm becomes faster and more erratic as he feels the build-up inside of him. Her laying beneath him, spread out and naked, was a sight breath-taking enough to make any god fall to their knees.

He cannot stop the moans from falling from his lips as her cunt takes his seed once more. “Frigg…my goddess.”, he groans.

As they both are laying there, dripping with sweat and cum, Loki rolls off of her and with a flick of his wrist a crackling fire ignites in the fireplace and a lavish meal appears on the table. Out of breath he says, “I told you magic could take care of it.” She giggles, rolling herself onto him “You certainly did.”, she says and rolls her eyes before a wide smile spreads across her cheeks.

Mere moments pass, her head resting on his chest, and she falls asleep, feeling safe, happy and entirely exhausted.


	2. Piercing Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigg is fed up with Loki's restlessness so she decides to take matters into her own hands, by making sure he cannot use his...

Frigg awakes to the sound of Loki pacing outside the bedroom. She moans as she stretches her arms before sitting up in the bed. She puts on on her favourite dress - white with golden accents, light and flowing - before joining Loki in the living room.

“Good morning, my liege!”, she greets him with a smirk and as soon as they lock eyes she can see that he is not happy.

“Good morning, my beautiful goddess. What a lovely day it is. What a blessing to be alive!”, he responds with sarcastic exuberance and Frigg rolls her eyes.

“It truly is. The both of us together, surrounded by beautiful nature, what else could you ask for?”, she replies, matching his disingenuous tone. She wasn’t going to let Loki’s restlessness ruin her morning. She notices that the table was set for breakfast so she moves past him to take a seat.

“If I could, I would ask for FREEDOM. It’s such a simple concept, isn't it, yet here I am, stuck in this forsaken cabin in the woods, with nothing to occupy my time. I can feel my brain disintegrating as we speak.”, he nearly growls and clenches his fist.

He adds, “But please, come and enjoy this magnificent piece of toast I burnt, just for you.” Loki is gesturing dramatically, flailing his arms. Frigg just eyes him, chewing on a piece of toast that is pitch-black and burnt around the edges.

He continues to trail on and on, “You see, magic requires concentration and I can't even concentrate on a singular piece of toast because my mind has started devouring itself in its restlessness.”

At least he is talking about what he is feeling, she thinks to herself. Surely eventually he would tire himself out.

''No matter how hard I tried, if I wished to fuck you again, conjuring up copies of myself, I couldn’t.”, he groans in frustration, his arms moving erratically and eyes darting across the room.

Still, he continues his tirade. “You know whose fault it really is that I'm stuck here, bored to death? It's Odin's, it's my ma and pa's, if they had been there more, I wouldn't be here, now would I?”

Frigg eyes widen in surprise and she nearly drops the piece of bread she is holding. Not once in their time together had he spoken of his parents. To her, it feels like a sign of an impending disaster.

He stops after realising what he's speaking about and the sensitive nature of it all. He sighs, “But let's make the best of it shall we?' So let’s go out in nature and enjoy the day like everyone always says!” He takes a step then freezes before exploding, stomping his foot onto the floor. “Oh wait, I can't do that, now can I, I cannot go outside. Huh.’’, he says and simply stands there, staring off into the nothingness.

She rises from her chair and steps towards him, worry written across her face. Loki did get into erratic, restless, even manic moods from time to time but this was beyond what she considered normal, even for the trickster god. “Loki?”, she asks, carefully placing her hand on his arm.

He nearly jumps in surprise and yells, “Don’t fucking touch me!”

Frigg flinches. Quickly she pulls back her arm and furrows her brows. “So what do you want to do? Spend all day pacing back and forth while feeling sorry for yourself?”, she tries to keep her voice even and controlled.

“If I don’t, then who will?”, he bursts out, then adds, ''Yes, that is exactly what my plans are for the day, how nice of you to share your valuable premonition with me, oh wise goddess.”

She takes a deep breath. “I’m going to go outside and get some fresh air.”, she says sharply and makes her way towards the door. “Perhaps by the time I return you will be done with your meltdown.” Without waiting for his response, she leaves.

His face drops, unbeknownst to her, as she is facing the door. As soon as the door closes, he furiously paces into the bedroom, muttering to himself, ''Meltdown? What does she think I am? An adolescent?'' He growls and steels himself before his fist hits the wall, wood splintering at the impact, leaving a large hole in the wall and wooden shards inside his hand.

He does not scream, simply looks at his hand and sighs, “Huh.” Slowly, in a draugr-like manner he walks back to the kitchen and pulls out a chair from underneath the table. He sits himself down, rests his injured hand upon the table and simply stares at it, lost in his thoughts.

Once outside she inhales deeply, hoping the fresh morning air would clear her thoughts. She had always prided herself on her composure but even her patience had limits and Loki seemed intent on testing them today. If he was going to mope around all day, she had no interest in being a part of that. Yes, he was bored and restless but that was hardly reason enough to terrorise her with his childish rantings.

She shakes her head, willing the thoughts and worries away. Perhaps a short walk through the forest would lighten her mood, she thought.

By the time she returns to the cabin she feels refreshed and determined. She wasn’t going to allow Loki to make both of the miserable and so she had formed a plan. The first thing Frigg sees when she opens the door is Loki sitting at the table, looking more draugr than god, his hand propped up on the table. Was he bleeding?

“What did you do?”, she exclaims, hurrying across the room to take a closer look. Wooden splinters were lodged inside of his hand, bruises already forming on his knuckles and blood seeping through the scrapes.

“I needed fresh air, so I thought a new window would be fitting”, he says, emotionless, whilst turning his head in the direction of the hole in the wall. In his frustration he had succeeded in penetrating the bedroom wall, that breached into the kitchen, as well as the outside wall.

“You are absolutely ridiculous, Loki!”, she utters in disbelief, all the while searching drawers and cupboards for medical supplies. Once she has gathered everything she needs, she sits down next to him and impatiently pulls his arms towards herself. Carefully she begins removing the shards from his hand.

“Would you perhaps like to do the cooking tonight?”, he asks in what she assumes is an attempt at humour in his current state.

She doesn’t respond. Finally she removes the final splinter with a sigh before wrapping his hand with a bandage. A glance outside tells her that the day had come and gone and the sun had set. “I won’t let you self-destruct, Loki.”, she says finally, her expression is hard and serious. “I won’t stand by while you tear yourself apart.”

He grins, “Are you interested in mutual-destruction, my dear goddess Frigg?” His tone is playful, however after getting no response, he rolls his eyes and adds, “I’d rather not tear myself apart, I am the one who's supposed to tear you into two. How could I do that if I was not here?”

She rolls her eyes but the corner of her mouth begins to twist into a small smile. “With you gone I would have to take care of my needs all by myself. That would be such shame, wouldn’t it, my liege?”

“I could not let that happen, now could I?”, he said with a smile, tilting his head in a playful manner. “I do have to say, after my fresh experience of fisting a wall, I much prefer my fist to be inside of you, my goddess.”

Frigg grins. “Speaking of the wall, I would appreciate it if you fixed that. Unless of course you desire wild boars joining us in the bedroom.”

He inches himself closer to her, his left hand running across her thighs, ''Well, my goddess, as I mentioned earlier, magic requires concentration. I would need your help briefly.” Loki licks his lips to maximise the effect of his words and touch.

She sighs, “Fine. But straight afterwards, you're heading to bed.” As those words came out of her soft-spoken mouth, a large grin sneaks up on his face, “Yes, ma’am.”, he utters and sticks three fingers at once inside of her. “Well, now that I can hear your breath quicken and your moans, I do feel like I could focus but perhaps I need to continue for just a moment longer, to be sure. It is a rather large hole that needs fixing, after all.”

She feels his fingers move rhythmically, putting emphasis on his words, and she gasps. “Stop talking and fuck me.”, she moans impatiently. Clearly, Loki wasn’t alone in feeling restless and frustrated, so perhaps her plan would have to wait.

He swiftly, yet horrifically slowly, takes out his hand, as he fixes the wall. He then raises himself from the chair, his cock nearly in her face, still hidden beneath his trousers but its outline clearly visible. He produces a fake yawn, “I think that will have to wait my goddess, I am rather tired.” and walks off into the bedroom.

Frigg barely manages to contain her groan of frustration, in disbelief she watches him leave. Well then, if that was how he wanted to play it.

—

Loki is awoken by the morning sun peaking through the blinds of the window and he moves to stretch his arms. However, his arms won’t move. Confused he angles his head to see why he doesn’t seem to be able to move and he sees string, wrapped around each of his wrists, which in turn are attached to the frame of the heavy wooden bed.

“Well…well…”, he mutters before another thought hits him. What if he was caught? The people hunting him down could have found him in the middle of the night and this certainly wasn’t the first time he had woken up, tied to something. Although, usually, the places he ended up in were much more unpleasant. He furrows his brows, his gaze searching the room for Frigg.

Once Frigg hears the rustling of sheets, indicating that Loki was finally awake, she enters the room with a triumphant grin on her face. “Good morning, my liege!”, she greets him sweetly. She is still wearing her nightgown, the fine fabric hugging her hips and bosoms, leaving very little to the imagination.

“Good morning, my goddess, did I happen to black out last night whilst we were having fun?” He eyes her, barely hiding his distaste for the smug expression on her beautiful face.

“I figured, my liege, the best way to prevent you destroying this cabin entirely would be to make sure you are restrained.”, Frigg responds with a smile, her eyes wide in feigned innocence and concern. Her gaze wanders from his face, to his strong jaw, down to his toned chest and abdomen, before it finally reaches hiscock. Just like every morning, Loki’s cock is rock-hard.

He grins as his lip makes its way gently into his mouth and he bites it. He looks upon her stunning body, standing there so demandingly, with him in such an unfortunate position. His cock grows and hardens at the thought of her having full control over him. It excites him more than he would care to admit. He clears his throat slightly before speaking, ''What am I meant to do here all day, my goddess? If I cannot destroy the cabin, then what am I supposed to destroy?”

She rolls her eyes, seeing where his leading question was going. Refusing to indulge him, she utters, “You aren’t supposed to destroy anything, my liege. My intention is for you to not do anything, laying there, unable to escape what I will do to pleasure you.”

Loki’s eyes open wide in excitement, his cock throbbing at the mere thought. He cannot stop himself from saying, teasingly, “Well, are you going to get on with it or will you have me lay here all day?”

“Wouldn’t that be fun?”, she asks with one eyebrow raised. “You laying there all day, unable to move, unable to escape the growing frustration and desperation. Perhaps, I should sit here, pleasuring myself while all you can do is watch.” For once, she wants Loki to be driven mad by her words, the same way he liked to do to her.

His mind races with thoughts of blurting out “Fuck me.” whilst moaning, asking her to just take him. He decides not to give her the satisfaction and he says, “That would be lovely my goddess, watching your sensual body in pleasure is always something I get enjoyment out of.” He shifts his head to the side, winking at her before, not so subtly, eyeing her from her bosoms down to her tight cunt.

She should have known that Loki wouldn’t play along so easily. She widens her eyes in an exaggerated expression of surprise. “So you would not mind if I fucked myself with my fingers, cumming again and again, moaning your name, while all you can do is watch?”

Frigg wasn’t going to admit it, not even to herself, but she did enjoy the idea of Loki watching her in frustration, his cock twitching and throbbing helplessly. The thought nearly makes her knees buckle under her.

Barely able to keep his expressions under control, which was unusual for him, he bites his lip harder in order to stop himself from speaking what was on his mind. He attempts to think of something clever to say but eventually gives in to his impulse.

''I am the one who is supposed to make you cum.’’, he says with such a serious look in his eyes, yet a playful grin on his face, the corners of his mouth tugging down at his smile. All he wants to do is underline his words with actions, make her truly feel the meaning of what he said. However, unable to do so, he grows more and more frustrated.

“But how are you going to do that, my liege? Tied up as you are.”, she teases him but finally she begins to approach the bed, allowing her eyes to linger on the trickster’s perfectly toned body.

“I highly doubt that I would struggle to make your cunt tighten and explode in ecstasy, with my words alone. You might have tied my hands, but I can still speak.”, he quickly fires back.

She glares at him, but the wrinkling around her eyes tells him that his words affect her more than she would like to admit. “Then perhaps next time, I have to take care of your mouth as well.”, she challenges him with a bright smile.

He playfully challenges her back, “If there is a next time, you may have managed to tie me up once, but you won't be as lucky the next time around, my goddess. So you better make sure it was it worth it.” While he speaks his gaze is fixed on her moving toward him.

When she finally stands above him at the foot of the bed, she can see his cock dripping with pre-cum. As much as she wants to tease him even more, she also wants to hear him moan in pleasure. Slowly, she moves to kneel between his legs. Without wasting so much as another second, Frigg lowers her head and runs her long, skilled tongue along the length of his shaft.

Seeing her bent, slender body kneeling down in front of him makes his mind stop entirely. He feels every movement of her tongue on his shaft, the sensation making his cock twitch and his body shiver. He lets out a small groan, trying desperately to hold himself back.

Once Frigg reaches the top of his shaft, she gently draws circles around his tip with her tongue. Loki’s groan nearly makes her lose all focus and her movements halt for just a moment before she manages to compose herself. Slowly, painfully slowly, she closes her lips around his cock, her tongue still drawing its circles.

Desperately clinging to what little he could do, he moans out, ''Is that the best you can do?” All the while his eyes watch her carefully, as to not miss a second of her mouth around his cock. The feeling is more than anyone would be able to take, it sends shivers down his spine, the sensations overwhelming.

Then she begins to lower her head bit by bit, taking more and more of his cock into her mouth as she goes. As large and thick as his manhood was, she is determined to take all of him down her throat. She ignores his snarky remark, she was going to show him the very best she could do.

She feels herself struggle to take all of him, feeling faint from the lack of air.

As she eases her head down further on his cock, the feeling of her tongue moving along his cock, the feeling of her wet, increasingly tight hole ,made him want to cum immediately. He yanks on the string as he attempts to put his hands on her head, wanting to thrust her head down further on his cock, making her choke on his cum. But alas, he could not. He groaned out in frustration ''Fuck!''

The frustrated noises escaping Loki’s lips fill her with determination. Frigg relaxes her throat to allow for all of his length, trying desperately not to gag or choke around his long, hard cock. She swallows around him, just to hear what noises he would make, feeling her throat tighten even more.

She wanted to drive him just as mad as he drove her. Her lips around his cock, she raises her gaze to make eye contact with Loki.

Hearing the noises escaping Frigg's mouth as she attempts to restrain her gagging, make his cock throb and move even more inside her throat. The wet sounds as she gasps and stretches her small, gentle mouth around the form of his cock that was just getting thicker the further she got. He moans and pulls on the string with each of her movements, thrusting himself slightly upwards to make her gag just ever so slightly on his cock, he moans out, ''Fuck, your mouth is so soft.”

Having finally taking all of his cock into her throat, she begins to build up a slow rhythm of moving upwards along his shaft. All the while, her tongue runs along his length, gently applying pressure to his prominent veins.

She barely makes it half-way up his cock before Loki loses all control over his movements and sounds. “Frigg, my.. Fuck.”, he groans. His thighs and bottom muscles cramp up as his cock explodes in her mouth, leaving cum dripping along his shaft as she continues to move upwards.

Once she reaches the tip of his cock she once again allows her tongue to circle it with demanding, insistent licks, before closing her lips around him. She purses her lips and sucks ever so slightly, applying pressure to the tip of his cock. Then, with a wet slurping nose, she lets go.Frigg makes sure to turn her head in such a way that Loki would be sure to see her swallow all of his seed.

She licks her lips, catching drops of his cum with her tongue. “Already, my liege?”, she asks and tilts her head with a mischievous smirk. She wasn’t done with him yet, not by any means.

Loki licks his lips in frustration over her words, his eyes glimmer with that familiar dangerous intensity, ''Oh I plan on filling every single hole with my cum, so I have to start early, don't I. Because by the end, you will be so sore and so exhausted…” He smiles, looking down upon her, his cock still so close to her mouth that he could feel her breath.

“What your plans are, my liege, and what I am going to do, are two very different things.”, she responds, trying hard to keep her face neutral and her voice even, not wanting to let him see how much his words affected her.

He groans, ''My goddess…Wow.'', only to drive her mad. Maintaining eye contact, she once more lowers her head to take him into her mouth. He is still slick with his cum and her spit and this time her rhythm is less patient and much more demanding.

He raises his brows in surprise of the demanding tone with which she takes his cock. In his shock, he yells the first thing that enters his mind, ''Marry me, my goddess.'' He moans, feeling her eyes on him nearly immediately, he adds, ''I want to feel your mouth around my cock each and every day of my life.” As Loki struggles to keep his composure, his words came out strained.

She hollows her cheeks, creating pressure and suction, while moving moving her head up and down with increasing speed. His words echo in her head. “Marry me, my goddess.”

His cock throbs desperately inside of her mouth as she applies more pressure onto his cock. The tightness, the pressure, the sensation itself, was nothing a mere human could produce, only a goddess such as Frigg. He moans and thrusts himself into her, keeping up with her rhythm, pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her while she expertly keeps her mouth around his full length.

He could not stop himself any longer, any thought went out of the window, any words that fell from his lips were pure instinct. He moans, ''My goddess.. Fuck.. Tight.. I am going to.. Burst so deep.. Inside of you.. Frigg!”

His words alone were enough for her to explode in ecstasy after having teased him for so long. Without so much as a single touch, she feels her cum squirt from her cunt onto the sheets. She moans around him, the sounds sending vibrations through his cock.

In that second Loki cums once more, his cock forcefully erupting into her mouth and throat. Frigg does not remove her mouth from his cock until his twitching and pulsating ceases, the speed at which his cum erupted into her slows down and eventually ends, leaving her with an impressively large amount of cum dripping down her throat into her stomach.

Frigg’s voice is hoarse when she opens her mouth to say, “The answer to your question is yes, my liege.”


	3. My Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki runs into Frigg on his way to a meeting. He isn't happy to see her holding onto Odin's arm, playing the role of his dutiful wife. Luckily, this particular hall in Asgard provides its visitors with empty rooms and temporary lodging, so Loki can remind Frigg whose wife she really is.

Frigg was holding onto Odin’s arm as he led her down a long corridor. She was accompanying him to an important meeting, as she did from time to time. It just so happened that at that time on that day the trickster god Loki also had important business to take care of in that particular hall, after having been in hiding for several weeks.

Frigg sees Loki and quickly averts her gaze, holding tighter onto Odin’s arm. The Allfather also spots the trickster and locks eyes with him. “What a rare occurrence to see you here.”, he greets him in his usual apathetic tone. “Where have you been? What has kept you from enriching our lives with your glorious presence?”

“I’m happy to hear that you’ve missed me, Allfather. Perhaps I should visit your chambers more regularly going forward.”, Loki responds without missing a beat before greeting Frigg, and only Frigg, with an extravagant bow. “Perhaps the goddess Frigg could tell you more about my whereabouts in the past few weeks.” The trickster allows his gaze to wander as he eyes her from head to toe, making no effort to hide what he was doing.

She feels a blush creep onto her cheeks. Quickly she turns to Odin, “I believe he was fairly tied up.” Her face is a perfect mask of innocence as she looks up at the Allfather despite the vivid images playing in her mind - Loki tied to the wooden bed frame, naked, his cock hard and dripping. She clears her throat and turns to face the trickster.

As the goddess Frigg says those words, Loki’s face drops. For a moment he looks entirely devoid of emotion, as if in shock, but it was not shock, it was disbelief at the mocking tone of her voice when she spoke those words. Loki stares endlessly into Frigg's eyes as he feels his temper and impatience rise inside of him, like a growing flame. All he can think about is tearing her away from Odin's arm and pushing her up against the wall right there and then, making her feel as helpless as he had been in that moment she had alluded to.

He takes a deep breath and clenches his fists, attempting to hold himself back. For a moment he is uncharacteristically quiet and all colour fades from Frigg’s face as she realises her mistake.

“Excuse us, Allfather.”, he growls eventually as he takes hold of her arm and tears her away from him, into a nearby room. His patience has well and truly run out and without hesitation he throws her onto a bed.

He climbs on top of her, ripping her dress into mere shreds with his bare hands and then grabbing her hair, pulling on it so that she cannot raise her head. He releases his grasp for just a moment as he grabs a rare string out of his pocket. This particular string was twisted of a rare wool which made it stronger and more durable than any other material that could be found in all the Nine Worlds.

He demandingly grabs onto her arms, raising them above her head, and wraps the string around her wrists. Before attaching it to the bed, he pulls on it and growls, ''Who is tied up now, my goddess?'' There is a dangerous glint in his eyes, a barely contained fury, that makes her shiver.

It dawns on her that Odin is still outside in the hallway, most likely listening. “Quiet down.”, she urges him in a hushed voice. “Do you want all of Asgard to hear us?”

“I don’t care who hears you scream in pleasure, I want everyone to know.”, Loki growls. The mere thought of it makes her whimper and she feels herself grow wetter and wetter with each passing moment.

“So I am going to make sure they do.”, Loki says and tightens his grip on the string even more, so tight that it was sure to leave marks. He then crawls up her body, putting his thighs next to her head, his massive erect cock right above her face, as he ties the string to the frame of the bed.

“Loki, be reasonable. Do you really want Odin to hear you screw his wife?”, she insists, trying very hard to remain composed despite the fact that his cock was so close to her mouth and the string biting into her skin made her nearly gasp.

The fury within him grows and grows with each word she utters. He wants her to be quiet, for her to only be capable of moaning in pleasure. So to take sure of that, his cock already in the perfect position, he anglesit downwards and slams it into her throat. ''What was that my goddess?’’, he asks, his tone mocking.

It wasn’t the talk of Odin that enraged him to this degree. It was that phrase: “Be reasonable.” When had he ever been reasonable? Did she not know who she was talking to? And then those two simple words: “his wife”.

As he thrusts his cock into her mouth he adds, growling, as his thrusts get increasingly more demanding, “Whose wife did you just say you were?” He takes his cock from her mouth, leaving her gasping and coughing from choking on his big cock.

Quickly he moves down along her body and takes a strong hold of one of her slender legs, throwing her onto her stomach. His shapeshifting ability would come in handy today. He made it so that instead of one twenty-seven centimetre cock, he had two. Two perfectly thick, long cocks to fill both her holes at once.

He clutches her ass and snarls, ''I will show you whose wife you are.”, slamming both cocks into her without so much as a word of warning.

Frigg screams, disregarding all thoughts of being careful and quiet, “Fuuuck! Loki, it’s too much!” She feels as if he is going to rip her apart, filling all of her so deeply, the sensation so intense she fears for a moment that she might lose consciousness. It hurts and it’s too much but she doesn’t want him to stop.

Loki withdraws both his cocks from her stretched holes, leaving her gasping. His tone is suddenly kinder, more considerate and almost soft, but she knows him well enough to still hear the underlying fury. ‘’Do you want me to stop taking you, my goddess?’’, he asks.

Immediately she feels empty without him filling her. She gasps and whimpers at the suddenness.

“No, fuck…No, I’d like you inside of me.”, she moans desperately.

“Good. Because I will not stop until you scream out whose wife you actually are.”, he says and slams his cocks into her, both penetrating her at the same time, the same depth and intensity. Whilst the feeling would have normally overwhelmed Loki, he was all too busy in his thoughts of needing to make sure he was hers and she was his. After all, he could not stand the thought of being without her and even the vague threat was enough to make him want to kill.

Once again, the sensation overwhelms her so entirely that she cannot stop herself from screaming. The pain and pleasure of Loki’s two cocks nearly ripping her apart are beyond anything she had felt up until that point. “Loki…”, she groans breathlessly between loud moans. She wants him to hold her, fuck her, to fill her. She wants him to never stop pounding himself into her. She wants to be sore for days after, still being able to feel where his cock reached all those places deep within her.

As Loki is filling every part of her, he looks down upon her gorgeous back, actually taking in the sight for just a moment. In doing so, he only gets more desperate. He grabs onto her legs and turns her onto her back once more. Then he pulls her further down the bed, so her arms are fully straightened by the tightness of the string, as if it was the only thing keeping her on the bed.

He leans over her, bending her knees with the weight of his body until her feet are resting against his strong, muscular shoulders, putting his cocks near but not in her entrances. He nibbles on her bosom, leaving a hint of a mark of his teeth. He then stares directly into her eyes and mutters, ''My wife.”, as he inches himself closer as if to tease her, then finally thrusting himself into her again.

This time, he feels it. He feels the tension around both of the cocks, the experience doubled, both cocks begin to throb in anticipation of coming inside of her and he moans, ''Fuck!'' He never slows down his expert movements as he promises, “I will fill your every hole, cover your every surface with my seed.”

Frigg tries hard to keep her eyes from rolling into the back of her head. She doesn’t want to miss a second of Loki’s face staring at her with the possessive intensity in his eyes. She doesn’t want to miss those brief moments when his facade cracks for just a second and betrays what is hiding beneath the surface.

His words make her shiver and she feels her walls clenching around him. “My liege…”, she groans, her hands pulling against the string as if she was hanging on for her life.

As he feels himself being all too close to letting go entirely and bursting out into her, he pauses and looks at her whilst tilting his head, ''You are aware however that I will only let my wife have my cock and seed inside of her, so unfortunately I do have to leave'', his tone is teasing and playful but still, underneath, she sees how serious he is, and how furious.

He removes his cock from her and shrugs his shoulders as he inches himself ever so slightly off of the bed.

It all happens so quickly that Frigg needs a moment to catch onto what is happening. She looks confused, perhaps even slightly hurt. “My liege, you can’t be serious.”, she utters breathlessly, once she managed to collect her thoughts.

Already having moved slightly further, he turns his head to face her and growls, ''I am as serious as I can be.''

Frigg slightly shakes her head in disbelief. “So you are just going to leave me here, tied up, for the next person who comes along?” Her tone is provocative and challenging. She is well aware she is on thin ice already, but something about Loki just made her want to push and push.

His face drops, there is no fury anymore leaking into his tone nor his expressions. He simply stands there, frozen for a moment. Nearly screaming it out, he says, ''If you'd prefer others over myself, then yes, that is exactly what I will do.'' He turns his head as to not face her. He worries that if she saw the emotions leaking out onto his face, she'd want to run. He reaches his hand out to grab onto the door handle and utters, ''So what will it be?''

“Don’t!”, she blurts out before she has time to think. “Loki, don’t leave.” She tries hard to keep her face frozen and her tone neutral but she had never been good at hiding her emotions.

“Why shouldn’t I?”, he responds.

“Loki, look at me.”, she demands, her voice quivering.

For a moment she worries that he won’t, that he will open the door and leave. Tears begin to well in her eyes when finally, he turns around, one eyebrow raised.

“I want you. Only you. No one else matters. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine, my liege.”, Frigg utters and she cannot stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She wanted him, all of him. She wanted him so badly that the thought of losing him threatened to tear her apart into a million pieces.

Not knowing what to do with emotion, he sees the tears flowing down her cheeks, he looks as if he's in shock. One singular tear escapes his eye, the rest being under his control. To avoid her seeing that, he moves quickly across the room to the bed and bends over her, planting a kiss on her soft lips.

He wipes her tears with his hand and mutters, ''Good. Then that is how it will be.” Then he slams his cocks into her again, with no warning. Minutes having passed, her cunt was not as wet as it had been before, allowing her to feel him even more intensely.

Loki wanted to fuck her, yes, but he also wanted to escape whatever emotions were leaking through his composed mask.

Her gasp of surprise turns into a loud moan of pleasure almost instantly. However, not wanting to pass up the rare moment of Loki showing himself even the slightest bit vulnerable, she forces out her words, “Don’t…hide your emotions from me, my liege.”

He freezes yet again. Loki's emotions were already bubbling up more than he liked them to, he was already near to not being able to contain them so when she uttered those words, tears fell from his eyes down upon her stomach and bosoms. Yet, he cracks a smile, the only thing escaping his facade were the tears, the rest was still his, so he grins his usual mischievous smile and responds, ''Emotions are not attractive, my goddess. So I would prefer to keep them contained. Just as you are contained to this bed as of this moment.”

Frigg smiles. “Nothing you do or say could ever be unattractive, my liege.”, she says. It hurt, knowing how much he kept locked away behind his confident exterior and extravagant persona. At times she wished she could take that pain and rage from him. She knew she couldn’t so she wanted to at least help him bear it, whatever that meant, in whichever ways she knew.

He grins, “Neither you, my goddess. Which is why I'm sure you can still feel my cock throbbing inside of you. I want you. I want you covered in my seed, forever. So now, my future wife, can I please fuck you senseless?''

“I would like that very much, my liege and future husband.”, she utters breathlessly, her cunt clenching around his cock from the effect of his words alone.

After those words were spoken, hearing her call him her future husband, he could not contain the feeling of love, happiness and his urge to just take her. So that’s what he did. He thrusts himself into her over and over, with passion and fire, releasing all that rage he had felt into her, into his thrusts. Her body becoming nearly bruised and red from the force he was putting into her. Seeing the redness on her body, around her cunt, he mutters, ''Well, I am here to please and to tear you apart'', before nearly screaming out his moan ''Fuck!.. Me..''

She feels his hot seed shoot into her and her cunt contracts around his cock, pulling him in even further. Frigg moans, “Loki…Fuck…”. Her voice is hoarse, urgent and desperate as she adds, “Don’t stop!”

Hearing her urge him to not stop, he grins, pauses for just a second and slams into her with force. Feeling his cum splash around his cock inside of her, he thrusts himself in her, moving his hips so that his thrusts hit all the right spots.

Moments later both of them are covered in their cum, her juices and his seed mixed together. Loki takes a breath and moves his cock out from her, slowly. He has a near dangerous look in his eyes, as he stares into hers. “I do not like talking about feelings in the bedroom.”, he states. “For that reason, I want to fuck you again. I want you to be as raw as I am. I want you to know what that does to me.'' The gruffness of his voice sends shivers down Frigg's spine. As he speaks, he circles his finger around the red, sensitive skin around her entrance.

He then gently smiles, his face morphing from serious to hurt, to happy, as he continues, ''Speaking about feelings makes me want to vomit, it makes my cock soft and my mind stops going the places it should and to places it shouldn’t when making love to you. So, I do not want to speak of emotions when I am fucking you senseless. It is the rare moment that I feel complete, it is the one moment I feel the most love, when I can be at peace - without the outside world interrupting who I am and want to be. The outside world is for speaking about feelings. This place is not, not for me.”,Once he is done talking, he rolls his eyes at himself for having spoken so bluntly and adds, ''So, if you don’t mind, my goddess, I am going to make sure that you can’t sit for days.''

It was rare that Loki would speak more than a few words about his emotions so despite him not having said much she still felt honoured in a way. At times he felt so far away and she felt helpless and alone. However, to hear that he felt like he could be who he wanted to be when they were together was all she needed to hear.

Loki takes a breath of relief and runs his hand from her collarbone, down to her sensitive nipples, to her beautifully curved hips, to her clit, leaving a trail of dry skin amongst the pool of sweat, cum and tears. Only barely touching her clit, his hand continues to travel down her leg, he then brings his finger to his mouth and sucks it, ''You have so many liquids on you my goddess, I fear that your behind is missing out.'' He eyes her laying there, still sprawled out across the bed, her arms constantly being pulled by the string, the sheets a mess all around her.

Frigg's breath turns deep in eager anticipation. All that she can think of was how his cock was so thick and soft, the feeling of it hardening inside of her as the blood rushes down his body, making the feeling of his cock so much more delicious and rough. The veins expanding, adding so much more feeling to his thrusts inside her tight cunt. She shivers at the thought of how sore she was, she knows that having him inside of her again would hurt, but only at first.

Loki pushes Frigg onto her back with one leg, taking pleasure in the way she shivers with eagerness. He slides his hand underneath her leg, lifting it up into the air so that he can slide into her even deeper. He had no more patience for gentleness tonight, swiftly, before she could think, he thrusts himself into her with renewed energy. Startled, she gasps as he enters her, her cunt clenching up, her body trembling with pain and lust. She whimpers as that feeling forces them both over the edge of their limits.

His thrusts were deeper, faster and surprisingly had an even more demanding tone to them than any other of their previous encounters. Loki's muscular, godly body slamming into hers, onto her sensitive, red, soon to be bruised, skin. She can’t help but let out a moan of pain and pleasure, “Ah-h…” Not that she would ever admit it but that pain did indeed give her more satisfaction.

Loki arches his back and lets out a loud moan that echoes through the walls of Asgard. There was no one in the vicinity that did not hear him, ''Frigg'' he groans. She moans into the bed sheets as if to lower the volume of her screams of pleasure. That was all she was capable of while her cunt was being stretched and pounded harder and deeper. The burning sensation of having had Loki inside of her for so long, drove her madder - beyond the point of being able to hold it in.

They both explode in climax at the same moment, his seed thrusting itself into her abdomen, her cunt tightening in a grip that would make most men faint as she explodes all over him and herself. He pauses, letting himself feel the mix of their liquids surround his cock inside of her. Then he looks upon her, admiring the red marks, bruises and the smile on her face. Knowing that he had fully satisfied her gave him more pleasure than anything. He grinned. “I do so love you my goddess.”


End file.
